Destino
by Amaterasu97
Summary: Porque su felicidad era lo mas importante, por el sacrificaría todo. Por empezar todo de nuevo. Porque cincuenta años antes o cincuenta años después ella siempre lo amaría. AU
1. El deseo y su entrega

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

Esto es el nuevo proyecto que se me ha ocurrido…así que siéntense y disfruten.

**Destino**

**Capitulo 1: El deseo y su entrega.**

Kagome observaba todo transcurrir lentamente. O era su mente la que le jugaba una mala pasada.

El cielo se había teñido de un gris oscuro, que para ella era como un mal presagio. El viento silbo en sus oídos, de reojo observo Sango gritarle algo desde unos metros, con el Hiraikotsu en mano.

Acuno el cuerpo de Shippo lo mas fuerte que pudo, observo su rostro sucio y herido con rasguños, pero al parecer intacto.

—¡Kagome!—el grito rompió el aire. Inuyasha blandía la espada, con Kikyo herida a unos metros.

Observo los ojos dorados y hermoso clavarse en los de ellas, tantos sentimientos la recorrieron en ese instante, mas sin embargo, tuvieron que separarlos ya que un tentáculo corría rápidamente hacia la sacerdotisa cadavérica que reposaba a unos metros.

Inuyasha golpeo el tentáculo, partiéndolo por la mitad. Estaba preocupado por Kikyou, por ella, por Sango y Miroku, por Shippo.

A unos metros un sollozo la alerto, Sango se había dejado caer con Miroku, que inconsciente sostenía su agujero.

Volvió la vista al cielo.

Horas antes, Naraku los había descubierto en medio del campo donde descansaban. No los había atacado, solo había llevado a Kikyo en brazos para después desaparecer, dejando una estela con su pútrido y fétido aroma que el medio demonio en su desesperación por salvar a la sacerdotisa siguió.

Y eso fue el peor error.

Naraku les había tendido una trampa desde el principio, sabia que Inuyasha sin pensar se iba a lanzar en la búsqueda de la sacerdotisa, mientras que ellos le iban a seguirlo, así que preparo una emboscada con miles de demonios y espíritus, donde les supero en numero.

—¿Qué se siente, Inuyasha?—Naraku se carcajeo cínicamente, mientras hacia una venia—Caer ante mi…

—¡Callate!—gruño jadeante el medio demonio.

Naraku esbozo una sonrisa divertida.

—Vamos, Inuyasha. Ambos sabemos que ustedes ya han caído…

Inuyasha gruño, observando a Sango inconsciente y aferrada al Monje que respiraba agitadamente, ambos estaban malheridos, junto con Kirara que sangraba profusamente por una herida que un demonio le había ocasionado. Kagome abrazaba a Shippo…

El hedor de la sangre de Kagome era insoportable.

Un tentáculo salió disparado hacia el, sostuvo fuertemente la espada mientras la extensión del medio demonio colisionaba con su espada, de reojo observo a Kikyou removerse, tenia una herida hueca en el hombro. Ataco rápidamente el tentáculo retrocediendo hasta que dio con la funda de la espada que le dio un campo de energía.

Asintió hacia Kikyo ayudando a levantarla, en su mano la perla brillaba débilmente.

—Debes llevársela…a…Kagome—murmuro con dificultad la sacerdotisa.

—Pero…Kikyou…

Ella negó.

—Ella es la guardiana, no yo…ella es la que la debe purificar…la perla.

El medio demonio titubeo un poco, pero asintió. La dejo con la funda protegiéndola, mientras escuchaba los ataques descontrolados de Naraku golpear el campo, había visto toda la escena entre ambos y no le había gustado nada.

Salto del campo, y a penas toco suelo se hecho a correr hacia donde el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa reposaba, sabia que estaba viva, porque su corazón lo oía desde donde estaba, pero estaba herida…

Por el.

Llego donde ella. Pero ella no lo veía…no veía mas que el cielo.

—No creo que salgamos de esta, Inuyasha—murmuro ella sin mirarlo.

Inuyasha bajo la cabeza.

—No…no digas eso…

Kagome abrazo el zorrito mientras incorporaba un poco la cabeza mirando donde Kikyo la observaba con la respiración lenta y con dificultad.

—¿Por qué no estas con ella?

El medio demonio le tomo la mano y abrió sus dedos, coloco la perla que brillo fuertemente…

—Quiero estar contigo.

Kagome parpadeo sorprendida.

—No…no creo que quieras estar conmigo—miro la perla en su palma—Además, ella es la guardiana…ella debería tener la…

—Tu eres la guardiana…tu eres la de la perla…—murmuro, viendo como Naraku se acercaba ahora a ellos—Kagome…Quiero estar contigo…hubiera querido estar contigo.

Los ojos de la sacerdotisa se llenaron de lagrimas, el rostro del medio demonio estaba mortalmente serio, sus ojos brillaban sinceros y con…con cariño.

—Antes había hablado con Kikyo….yo le había dicho que no me quería ir con ella. Que…—el medio demonio trago duro, mientras observaba el rostro tétrico de su enemigo acercarse cada vez mas cerca—Que quería quedarme aquí, contigo y los chicos…

El medio demonio se levanto con pesadez observando el rostro confundido de Kagome, se inclino un poco, hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclaron y …todo desapareció para ambos, Naraku y los demonios, la sangre…y su inminente derrota.

Rozo lentamente los labios de su sacerdotisa, saboreando la dulce miel que recibía de su boca, los cepillo tan suavemente tratando de traspasar los sentimientos que inspiraba en su alma. Mas sin embargo, el medio demonio también le traspaso su miedo, su rabia…por no haber podido estar juntos…su frustración…por no haberle dicho sus sentimientos antes.

Su perdón.

Kagome absorbió todo lo que le estaba dando, sin evitar que sus lagrimas por fin saliera, el beso tenia sabor a despedida…y amor.

—Te amo—musito el medio demonio, le sonrió por ultima vez y con espada en mano detuvo a Naraku que quería la perla.

Débil y maltrecho fue herido muchas veces mas. Kagome observaba algo ajena…

Inuyasha estaba muriendo…

Su Inuyasha.

Apretó la perla fuertemente, clavándosela en la mano.

"Midoriko, no permitas que muera. Ojala…Ojala el viviera….Ojala fuera feliz…Ojala… Sango hubiera estado con su padre. Que Miroku nunca hubiera tenido su maldición. Que Shippo jamas perdiese a sus padres. Que la perla nunca se hubiera roto. Que…Kikyou jamás hubiera muerto."

—Deséalo…—la dulce voz de la sacerdotisa resonó en la perla.

"Deseo su felicidad…la felicidad de Inuyasha, y la de todos. Deseo…todo para el"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—¿Te arrepientes de haber venido a esta época?

Kagome despertó de golpe, parpadeo ante la oscuridad que llenaba el espacio donde antes había estado Naraku a punto de alcanzarla. Observo a su alrededor, encontrándose la figura de una sacerdotisa con armadura que alzaba una espada.

—¿Mido…Midoriko?

Ella sonrió y sentó a su lado.

—Has recorrido un largo camino, Kagome—susurro.

—¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

—Me has llamado—señalo la perla que ahora flotaba en sus cabezas—Has deseado algo. Y aquí estas…ahora.

Kagome asintió. Observando las facciones femeninas y delicadas, su frente estaba adornada con una flor simple, y sus cabellos caían ondeantes.

—¿Te arrepientes de haber venido a esta época?—volvió a preguntar la sacerdotisa, Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la pregunta, observo sus manos, la respuesta ella ya la tenia…desde hace mucho tiempo.

—No…Jamás.

Midoriko sonrió mirando el vacío.

—Has deseado felicidad de Inuyasha—dijo—La perla ha decidido concederte el deseo…

—Pero…¿A que precio?—Kagome sabia que la perla no cumplía los deseos de forma fácil, siempre había un fallo.

Midoriko negó observando los ojos chocolates de la sacerdotisa.

—Yo y la perla hemos decidido cumplírtelo sin ningún…precio. Tu deseo, fue algo desinteresado. Fue por tus amigos. Así que la perla podrá cumplir tu deseo…pero…deberás trabajar por ello.

Frunció el ceño, confundida, espero hasta que Midoriko siguiera.

—Deberás tu encontrar la forma de hacer que el deseo de Inuyasha se cumpla, la perla solo te llevara al momento donde debas empezar, pero tu deberás…conseguirlo.

Miro sus manos…

—Pero…que va pasar con los demás…Naraku…

—Ese pasado ya no existe…lo sabrás dentro de muy poco. La perla no puede inmiscuirse en el destino, veras cuando ella te lleve donde debe…pero la pregunta es: ¿Estas preparada? Y ¿Estas segura?

Kagome observo el vacío. Su mente parpadeo rápidamente trayendo a sus recuerdos los ojos dorados de Inuyasha. Por el haría lo que fuera, por hacerlo feliz…

Asintió.

Midoriko sonrió, tocando levemente con la punta de sus dedos la frente. Lentamente la oscuridad, fue tomando su mente.

—Tu deseo no fue por Inuyasha, fue también por los demás. Deberás recordarlo…Suerte, Kagome. Trabaja duro y no te olvides del amor que sientes tan fuerte. Jamás. Eso si…no olvides que la repercusiones que un cambio en el pasado tiene con el futuro. Hay cosas que deben mantenerse intactas…

Un trueno resonó, trayéndola de nuevo a la consciencia. Palpo a su lado y encontró un arco con una carcaj llena de flechas. Un rayo ilumino el cielo, mostrando la sombra de las gotas de lluvia caer sin clemencia.

Se levanto, detallando el kimono simple verde que llevaba. Debía estar en la época antigua, ya que estaba rodeada de un profundo y extenso bosque.

—¡Atrapen al demonio!

Se aferro al tronco sin moverse, observo las sombras de varios aldeanos con antorchas y varias armas siguiendo un demonio. Escucho varios gritos venir de alguna aldea cercana…dando un ultimo vistazo hacia los hombres que se perdían entre la lluvia, corrió hacia el origen de los gritos.

Entro lentamente a la aldea, pero nadie le ponía atención, era la…Aldea de Kaede…escucho un llanto escandaloso. Apretó su cuerpo en una de las paredes de la aldea…

Debía tener cuidado. No sabia donde la había mandado la perla.

Asomo su cabeza, observando el fuego consumir una cabaña. A su lado habían dos personas en el suelo, un hombre y una mujer, tomados de la mano y por la cantidad de sangre que los rodeaba estaba muerto.

El llanto provenia de…

Abrió los ojos, un jadeo casi sale de su garganta si no es que ella lo detuvo.

Kikyou tenia en brazos al bebe que lloraba, era a penas una pequeña chica…ni si quiera se parecía a la sacerdotisa que ella recordaba, altiva e indiferente. No, esta…Kikyou, lloraba con tal sentimiento que hizo que un nudo se instalara en su garganta.

—Lo lamento Otou-san*…Oka-san**…lo lamento de verdad—sollozo, cayendo en el barro—Yo…cuidare de Kaede…

Suspiro, observando como la figura de Kikyo antes de ver a sus padre y su casa, se perdió entre las demás cabañas, al parecer buscando ayuda.

No debía entrometerse. La perla la había mandado mas de 50 años antes y por la estatura de Kikyo, calculaba que tenia unos 13 años.

Era tres años menor que ella.

A pesar de que quería ayudarla…no debía por ahora entrometerse. Después lo haría. Inuyasha seria feliz. Kikyo seria feliz.

Solo debía trabajar en ello.

Con una mirada mas hacia la aldea, se perdió entre los arboles. Debía encontrar quien la entrenara para ser sacerdotisa.

* * *

><p><em>Amaterasu97<em>

Y con esto llego a mi nuevo proyecto. "Destino" es algo extraño ya que se ubica en la época antigua…cosa que es extraña para mi. Bueno este es el primer capitulo, el odio hacia Kikyo ha bajado un poco, aun la detesto, pero bueno…supongo que fue buena antagonista.

Suerte y Abrazos.

*Otou-san: Papa

**Oka-san: Mama


	2. Maestra

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Advertencia: **Quizás un ligero Ooc

**Destino**

**Capitulo 2: Maestra****.**

Kikyou observo los arboles moverse, al menos eso intentaba, solo quería perderse en el lento vaivén de las ramas en vez de estar oyendo la voz aguda de Tsubaki. Sin ninguna expresión, observo a su lado, observando a la sacerdotisa con otras mas aprendices agitar las manos y asentir frenéticamente.

Estaban emocionadas, hoy, sus nuevas futuras maestras se presentaban, sin embargo su emoción se debía a una de ellas. Poderosa y bastante joven, se decía que era hermosa y letal, pero bondadosa y bastante exigente.

—Lograre que me escoja—exclamo Tsubaki, agitando su cabello negro.

Kikyou no entendía, como es que una mujer como ella podía ser sacerdotisa, no era trabajo de ella señalar quien debía o no escoger su camino, pero Tsubaki era mortalmente arrogante, que a veces ella creía que no tenia el alma de sacerdotisa que se debía tener.

Tampoco es que ella la tuviera, solo que ella…quería eliminar a los demonios malignos, que otros no sufrieran las perdidas que ella sintió.

Por sus padres, y su hermana.

—Ahí están—murmuro una de sus compañeras, estiro el hakama y todas se quedaron quietas, rectas y en fila.

De reojo observo de los arboles salir las cinco mikos, las primero cuatro venían calladas y con la mirada dura y tranquila, mas la última era joven, un poco mas vieja que ella, pero aun muy joven.

Los ojos chocolates de la sacerdotisa se clavaron en los de ella, Kikyou solo bajo lentamente la mirada sin mostrar sumisión sino solo una fría indiferencia.

—¿Ellas son?—pregunto una vieja con cabello canoso, sostenía un báculo fuertemente.

—Si, Chiyo-sama—asintió su anterior maestra, Kaoru-sama.

Con la mirada clavada en el suelo, observo los pies de la anciana detenerse en cada una, evaluando cada rostro, como si fueran ganado.

—Chiyo-sama, creo que debería de dejar de evaluarlas así—Kikyou levanto imperceptiblemente los ojos, observando la joven dirigiéndose a la anciana—Son sacerdotisas, no ganado.

Sin mostrar su sorpresa, bajo el rostro otra vez.

Chiyo enrojeció de cólera, apretando el báculo entre sus arrugadas manos.

—¿Acaso crees tu que mi criterio no es el correcto?

Ella negó, su rostro estaba en calma, pero para sorpresa de Kikyou había diversión en sus pupilas.

—No, claro que no Chiyo-sama…solo le estoy dando una recomendación—se acerco lentamente, con arco en mano—Son mikos, deberán mostrar su…vocación. No su cara, seria lamentable que las escogiera…así.

La anciana frunció el ceño, retrocedió y con una burlona venia le dio el paso a la joven que rolo los ojos y aliso un mechón que salía de su trenza.

—Mi nombre es Kagome—se presento con una reverencio que respondieron todas. Sus ojos chocolates se clavaron en los de ella, sintiendo algo extraño…

—Mi nombre es Tsubaki, Kagome-sama—Kagome retiro los ojos de ella, clavando sus ojos en los negros de la sacerdotisa, lentamente se acerco.

—Un gusto, Tsubaki-chan—esta arrugo la nariz de desagrado por el diminutivo—¿Qué deseas?

—Quiero que usted sea mi maestra—los ojos chocolates de Kagome se agudizaron en los de la miko.

—Eres bastante decidida, Tsubaki-chan—sonrió Kagome, descubrió una de sus manos que mantenía dentro de las mangas del hakama. Abrió la palma, una pequeña inscripción se deslizaba por entre su muñeca hasta su palma. Ofreció su mano que Tsubaki tomo sin temor.

Todas se quedaron en silencio, Kikyou observo el rostro inexpresivo de la sacerdotisa que observaba los ojos negros de Tsubaki. Chiyo-sama se movió nerviosamente.

Kagome soltó la mano de Tsubaki escondiéndola de nuevo en la manga del hakama.

—Eres poderosa, has entrenado duro…pero te falta algo muy importante…lo siento, no puedo entrenarte—los ojos negros de Tsubaki se abrieron por la impresión y retrocedió dos pasos, estupefacta.

—¿Q-Que has dicho?...eso es mentira—murmuro—Usted debe estar equivocada. A mi no me falta nada.

—Cree lo que quieras Tsubaki-chan—dijo Kagome, con la cara inexpresiva—Pero no te entrenare. Así de simple.

—¡¿Qué es lo que, según usted, me falta?

—Humildad. Eres demasiado arrogante, y eso te vuelve ciega a los demas—Tsubaki entrecerró los ojos venenosamente.

—¿Entonces a quien entrenaras?—una pequeña sonrisa se deslizo por el rostro de Kagome—Nadie aquí es mas poderoso que yo. Nadie.

Kikyo volvió a bajar los ojos al suelo, sintiendo los cuerpos espigados y tensos de sus otras compañeras, apretando el hakama nerviosamente.

—A ti no, es claro—Tsubaki pisoteo fuertemente y salió disparada hacia la aldea—No eres mas que un intento de miko—murmuro en el aire

El silencio corto la tranquilidad, hasta que Kagome agito la cabeza, negando.

A cada una de las sacerdotisas les tomo la mano, sonreía y se deslizaba hacia la otra, Kikyou estaba algo nerviosa, no le importaba quien la entrenara, pero había algo en la miko que la ponía nerviosa…

—…¿me permitirías?—abrió los ojos, observando los ojos chocolates bondadosos, bajo lentamente la mirada hasta posarla en la palma abierta.

Deslizo su mano en la mano de ella, sintiendo un lento murmuro nacer de su cabeza. Rápidamente, Kagome soltó la mano y le sonrió.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Kikyou.

Ella sonrio.

—Quiero entrenarte, Kikyou-chan—dijo a todas, sin dejar de mirarla—Quiero ser tu maestra.

Sus compañeras jadearon y observo a Chiyo enrojecer aun mas.

—Tienes poderes con los cuales naciste, pero hay algo en ti… siento que te conozco—los ojos chocolates de ella estaban cálidos pero distantes—Tu razón por la cual eres sacerdotisa también me cuestiona, así que…¿Quieres aceptar que yo sea tu maestra.

Chiyo resoplo, frunciendo el ceño.

—No debería preguntarle, Kagome-sama—la anciana casi escupió su nombre— Es el deber de ella aceptar.

Kagome-sama se volvió hacia la anciana y sonrió.

—Yo no obligo a nadie—clavo de nuevo sus ojos en ella—¿Qué opinas?

Kikyou observo sus pies, era la mas poderosa sacerdotisa, ella sabría entrenarla, pero…también ella sabia sobre su pasado. Había escarbado en sus pensamientos. El rostro de su hermana se deslizo en ella, debía convertirse en la mejor…por ella.

Por sus padres.

—Si, Kagome-sama. Acepto.

—Bien, de ahora en adelante te entrenare y vendrás conmigo.

Kikyou abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Su nueva maestra se despedía de las ancianas formalmente, siguiéndola con apuro la miro unos metros atrás. No debía negar que era hermosa…o eso es lo que opinaban de ella. Los rumores decían que era tan hermosa que era la reencarnación de Amaterasu Kami.

—Kagome-sama…tengo un problema—murmuro.

Ella se volvió y le sonrió cálidamente.

—Deja de llamarme Kagome-sama, me haces sentir vieja—Kikyou parpadeo rápidamente—Se que tienes una hermana, no hay problema que venga con nosotras.

Suspiro, aliviada.

—Gracias Kagome-sam…chan—Kagome asintió emocionada.

Kikyou la observo seguir caminando, había algo cálido en ella, que la llamaba y le hacia confiar en ella.

—Kikyou, no te quedes atrás…camina a mi lado—grito su maestra, agitando su mano hacia el cielo.

Apresuro el paso hasta caminar ambas a la misma distancia. Llegaron hacia el centro de la aldea, donde Kaede la esperaba…corriendo hacia ella, no vio a Kagome que sonrió amigablemente hacia ella, Kaede se detuvo de golpe y se sonrojo profusamente.

Se agacho y bajo la cabeza bruscamente.

—Lo siento…Miko-sama—tartamudeo.

Para sorpresa de Kikyo, Kagome se agacho a la altura de Kaede y le sonrió, apretándole la mano.

—Tranquila…—inclino su cabeza, queriendo escuchar el nombre de su hermana.

—Kaede.

—Kaede-chan. Es un hermoso nombre—sonriendo, la observo—Yo soy la nueva maestra de tu hermana. Son bastante parecidas—Kagome le lanzo una mirada de soslayo—Mi nombre es Kagome…me puedes decir así. Solo Kagome.

Kaede se quedo quieta, observándola…

—Bien, Kagome-chan.

Sonriendo, asintió.

Kikyou tuvo la sensación de que nunca hubiera tomado una mejor elección.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La flecha se clavo al lado del centro de la diana. Kikyou estaba agotada, el sudor recorría su frente y el sol inclemente también ayudaba a que se sintiera tan agitada. Las palmadas emocionadas de Kaede era lo único que la mantenía ahí.

Y su maestra.

—Deberás tensar mejor el brazo, sino lo mas posible es que pierdas energía en cada tiro.

Kikyo asintió y saco una flecha mas de la carcaj, tenso el arco y soltó la flecha, que esta vez si quedo clavada en el centro de la diana con precisión.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, Kagome-sama?

—No me digas así, Kikyou—regaño con una sonrisa—Claro que puedes.

Bajo el arco y enfrento el rostro sereno de su maestra.

—¿Por qué Chiyo-sama la veía con desprecio?

Kagome enarco la ceja y observo divertida el pequeño sonrojo de su estudiante.

—A Chiyo-sama no le gustan las maestras jóvenes, para ella, el ser joven es sinónimo de debilidad e inexperiencia. Además, como yo no me quedo callada, mas ira la llena. Nunca fuimos buenas compañeras—explico.

—Nunca pensé que eso pasara entre sacerdotisas…

—Pero también humanas, nunca olvides eso.

Kagome la vio de reojo, volviendo la vista al árbol donde colgaba la diana, disparó una flecha hacia el centro. Kikyou aplaudió sorprendida, su flecha había quedado partida por la mitad por la de su maestra.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Kikyou?

La sacerdotisa la observo confundida y asintió.

—¿Hace cuanto pensaste en ser sacerdotisa?

—Hace seis meses—afirmo—Kaoru-sama fue la que me entreno primero y me llevo por este camino.

—¿Hiervas?—Kikyou asintió, el primer entrenamiento de cada sacerdotisa era aprender sobre elementos curativos de la naturaleza.

Su maestra se quedo pensativa, camino hacia el árbol y se sentó en sus ramas. Sonriendo, palmeo a su lado, algo nerviosa se sentó.

—Llevamos una semana entrenando…y me he dado cuenta de que eres una miko innata. Mas…me he preguntado: ¿qué te ha llevado aquí?

Kikyou se quedo quieta, sintiendo todos los sonidos del bosque ensordecer.

—¿Q-que?

Kagome clavo sus ojos, observándola atentamente.

—Cuando toque tus manos, me di cuenta. Tus padres…algo sobre tus padres.

—Viste mis recuerdos—mas que una pregunta era una afirmación, Kagome negó.

—No, solo veo…sentimientos, colores mezclándose. Sentí tristeza y añoranza, algo fundamental de falta. Tristeza por el futuro. Dolor y rencor—sin ver la cara de Kikyou supo que estaba escuchando, el cuerpo de ella estaba tenso como una cuerda—No es que diga que razones para convertirte en sacerdotisa son buenas o malas, al fin al cabo tu eres la que eliges…

Suspirando, miro el cielo.

—Pero si te soy honesta, mas que ser sacerdotisa quieres es matar todos los demonios para así vengar a tus padres—Kikyou abrió la boca, sorprendida— Tienes poderes innatos, es cierto…mas tus razones te golpearan un día.

Kikyou bajo la cabeza, sentía todo su cuerpo temblar, claro que lo sabia, sabia que mas que querer ser sacerdotisa, lo que deseaba era liberar el mundo de demonios que asesinaran gente humana y disfrutaran haciéndolo.

—Ser sacerdotisa es mas que nacer con poderes, es mas que tener vocación…es tener perseverancia. Habrán días donde tendrás que olvidar todo lo referente a lo tuyo para concentrar tu energía en los demás. Olvidaras el dolor, para que la otra gente no sienta mas que alegría. Olvidaras el miedo, para proteger a los demás. Olvidaras la indecisión, para que los otros sean seguros contigo y confíen en ti…a veces perderás tu libertad, para darla a los demás, para que otros sean libres.

Kagome llevo sus manos a las mejillas de Kikyou, observando los ojos humedecidos de su estudiante.

—Si no sabes cual es tu meta, tus camino te tragara viva. No desearas mas que salir de el, de alguna u otra forma. Por eso te pregunto: ¿crees que soportarás?—las lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Kikyou—Durante mi entrenamiento entendí esto, que es ser sacerdotisa…tuve que olvidar a mi familia, separarme de ella…por un demonio y por mis deseos.

—Pero, entendí que mi libertad estaba en ser sacerdotisa. En amar a los demás, en dar ese "algo" a los demás. Me hacia sentir libre. Y ahí supe...

Observo la cara de estupefacción de su estudiante, aun sollozando.

—Pero estoy haciendo esto es por la gente que amo, por la gente que tiene miedo y sufre…por demonios y humanos—retrocediendo, descanso al frente de Kikyou—Piénsalo bien… este camino no es fácil…es difícil, demasiado…¿serás capaz de soportarlo?

—No se—sollozo.

Kagome suspiro y abrazo a la sacerdotisa.

—Piensa bien tus razones, que ellas te impulsaran a tus acciones. Hazlo por tus padres, pero sin ser rencorosa, creando y dando vida, protegiéndola. Esos sentimientos te harán trastabillar una y otra vez…anhelaras la libertad a todo costo…

—Quiero que ellos estén en paz.

—Y ellos lo estarán, son tus padres. Te queda tu hermana, al fin al cabo.

Kikyou se aferro al traje de su maestra, pensando por primera vez en lo que venia encima con ser sacerdotisa. Su libertad…ella amaba su libertad.

—Lo hare, aun así…—retrocedió, secándose las lagrimas con el hakama—Pero lo hare por mi hermana, esta vez, quiero que este segura…y feliz.

Kagome asintió, sin decir nada mas. Kikyou retrocedió, con la vergüenza golpeándola de lleno. Con una inclinación respetuosa, salió disparada hacia el bosque.

Kagome la observo, suspirando. Tres años habían pasado, se había entrenado para este momento. No sabia porque la perla la había traído antes de los cincuenta años de que Inuyasha y Kikyou se habían conocido. Pero algo era seguro…

Debía cuidar de ambas hermanas.

Debía iniciar todo, desde el origen.

No importaba si ella perdía su alma en el proceso, para cuidar la de su antecesora. Su libertad, de alguna u otra forma se la comería viva.

* * *

><p><em>Amaterasu97<em>

Algunas veces me he preguntado que llevo a Kikyou a ser sacerdotisa, aun cuando en un momento, hubiera querido ser libre. Pues bien, esa fue mi hipótesis. Ahora Kagome se ha convertido en su maestra, para poder evitar todo el problema de Naraku…¿e Inuyasha?...pues bien, tendrán que esperar.

Algunos se preguntaran por que Kikyou es tan…extraña, pero esta vez como a penas va a comenzando a ser sacerdotisa es como una adolescente normal, tiene sus problemas y los exterioriza.

Suerte y Abrazos.

PD: PASENSE POR BLUE DRAGON, SI QUIERES, YA ACTUALICE.


	3. Predestinación

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Advertencia: Ooc**

**Destino**

**Capitulo 3: Predestinación**

—¿Miko-sama?

Kikyou levanto los ojos del pergamino que leía, observando la sombra nerviosa del aldeano.

—Kagome no esta, sin embargo, no se demora—dejo el pergamino de lado—¿Qué pasa?

El hombre avanzo unos pasos, observando aun nerviosamente los ojos indiferentes de la sacerdotisa, tembló, viendo caer las gotas del sombrero de paja que tenia.

—Un grupo de exterminadores necesitan a la miko a a cargo, es urgente.

Suspirando, se levanto con arco en mano. Dándole la ultima mirada a su hermana que dormía apaciblemente, salió. Con el aldeano a sus espaldas, observo al grupo de exterminadores que ignoraban la fuerte lluvia que caía. Escucho los murmullos de los aldeanos, intranquilos.

—¿Es usted la miko?

Kikyo entrecerró los ojos hacia el exterminador, sentía una energía extraña que lo rodeaba.

—Ella se ha ido, pero…¿qué necesita?

—Es de suma importancia…—inclinando el pesado bumerang, extrajo lo que necesitaba. Abrió las palmas, mostrando la perla rosada con un tenue brillo negro— Esta perla salió del cuerpo de un demonio ciempiés, es la…

—Perla de Shikon—completo una voz, a unos metros. El sombrero de paja cubría parcialmente el rostro de la inclemente lluvia.

Kagome encaro al exterminador con seriedad.

El exterminador se espigo con sorpresa.

—Kagome-sama…¡Que sorpresa!

—Ichigo-sama es agradable verlo de nuevo—exclamo con una sonrisa, camino hacia Kikyou que los observo a ambos—Aunque…veo que a tenido un día difícil.

Sonriendo, el exterminador asintió.

—Es verdad—exclamo, frotando su herida en el hombro. Kirara a su lado maulló, moviendo las colas alegremente hacia la sacerdotisa.

—Hola también para ti, Kirara—Kagome sonrió hacia el pequeño youkai. Volteando la mirada hacia la perla, su rostro adquirió seriedad—Necesita purificar la perla, Ichigo-sama.

—Es por eso que venia, Kagome-sama. Solo una sacerdotisa puede. Aunque pensé que la otra sacerdotisa podía purificarla, por ello no la espere…

Kagome miro de reojo a Kikyou que la observaba con el mismo interés del exterminador, negó secamente y encaro al jefe de los exterminadores.

—No, Ichigo-sama—exclamo—La perla la purificare yo.

El hombre se sorprendió un poco, pero le entrego aun así la perla. Kagome los observo partir, el padre de Sango había sido herido, mas sin embargo la perla una vez mas había llegado a sus manos.

Con una reverencia los exterminadores corrieron.

Entrecerró los ojos, observando el brillo rosa que resplandeció por un segundo para después apagarse dejando la perla rosa que brillaba en menor medida.

—¿Por qué no has dejado que me encargara?

Kagome levanto la cabeza, observando el gesto casi herido de Kikyou.

—¿No confías en mi?—bajo la mirada—Llevamos un año juntas…

—Si confió en ti , Kikyou-chan, pero ahora estoy velando tu seguridad. Créeme, la labor de cuidar la perla te quitara cosas que no quiero que pierdas. La encargada seré yo…¿de acuerdo?

La sacerdotisa aun insegura, asintió. Retrocedió rápidamente y se interno en la cabaña. Kagome suspiro, había llegado en el momento preciso.

Estaba segura que de ahora en adelante las cosas tomarían un rumbo abismalmente diferente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Llegare en menos de un mes, pero me demorare un tiempo…

Kaede asintió, con los ojos húmedos. Amaba a sus hermanas, tanto a Kagome y a Kikyou, le era difícil separarse de ambas, pero ahora, su hermana mayor se iba por un tiempo largo.

—Tranquila, Kaede. Volveré—Palmeando la cabeza de la pequeña, Kagome sonrió. Después se levanto observando con la misma sonrisa a su alumna y compañera.

—¿Estarás bien, Kikyou-chan?

Kikyou asintió, sonriendo. Kagome le sonrió aun mas ampliamente, a pesar de estar un año juntos siendo mas que maestra y alumna, no se acostumbraba a la sonriente Kikyou. Agitando su mano se despidió de ambas hermanas.

—¡Cuídate!

Kagome asintió. Camino internándose en el bosque. Su corazón empezó a latir desmedidamente mientras se alejaba mas y mas, por alguna razón tenia una sensación de que no debía alejarse.

De no irse.

Su pecho se encontraba oprimido y tenia unas intensas ganas de llorar. Pero no podía quedarse, tenia que hablar con la aldea de exterminadores del padre de Sango, Ichigo, para saber mas de la Perla.

Un mes desde que se había convertido en la guardiana de la perla. Ahora entendía a Kikyou, había perdido el pequeño gramo de poca libertad que tenia, para entregarla en la extenuante labor de proteger el pequeño tesoro. No se arrepentía, aun así.

Lo hacia con todo sacrificio, pero con amor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días pasaron y se convirtieron en semanas, avanzaba poco a poco, visitando cada aldea. Kagome sabia que necesitaba información, debía estar alerta, según sus cálculos Kikyou e Inuyasha debieron conocerse para esas épocas, lo mismo Onigumo.

Visito otra vez la aldea de exterminadores, se había hecho amiga de Ichigo y Kirara, solo como una forma de conexión entre su pasado.

En cada aldea se detenía, preguntaba sobre los rumores de las perla y bandidos. Nunca preguntaba sobre Inuyasha. Una cosa era pensarlo, otra era decir su nombre en voz alta.

Era…saborearlo, pero con la desesperanza de no encontrarlo, de buscarlo y el que el no estuviera ahí, de que no la recordara.

Lo guardaba celosamente cada día, junto con los recuerdos de su familia. Una cicatriz mas en la intensa batalla.

Para cuando se cumplieron casi cuatro semanas había llegado otra vez a la aldea. No había encontrado nada referente a los bandidos y la misma información que cada aldea tenia sobre la perla, una y otra vez.

Saludó a unos aldeanos que agitaron la mano con una sonrisa de bienvenida. El pequeño palpito que la había acompañado durante ese viaje aumento cuando empezó a caminar cada vez mas cerca del templo.

Muchos aldeanos la detuvieron para saludarla con sonrisas, ella sonreía y asentía algo incomoda, la presión del pecho había aumentado casi al punto de ser extremadamente doloroso.

—Kagome-sama al parecer tiene un nuevo visitante—exclamo una aldeana cerca de ella, que logro atraer su atención.

Detuvo su andar y volvió la cabeza hacia la mujer que cargaba un cesto de ropa.

—¿Visitante?—encarno la ceja.

—Si, señora es—la aldeana fue interrumpida por el llanto que provenía de una de las cabañas, ambas miraron sorprendidas los gritos del niño, que hizo que la mujer retrocediera apurada hacia el interior de la cabaña, acallando los gemidos y sollozos de un pequeño bebe.

Asintió hacia la aldeana que hizo una reverencia avergonzada y retomo su camino hacia el templo. Su mano hormigueaba, levanto lentamente la tela que la protegía viendo los kanjis que tenia danzar frenéticamente. Hasta detenerse.

—Kikyou…

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos. Esa voz, masculina e increíblemente ronca.

Con el sol resplandeciendo, pudo ver el relejo de los cabellos plateados y los ropajes rojos. Tenia las manos dentro de su aori, a su lado Kikyou se encontraba mirándolo.

Casi le dio nauseas. Las miradas de ambos eran…intensas. Con el dolor en el pecho en aumento, los observó sin que ninguno se diera cuenta de su presencia. Debía terminar lo que empezó, habían pasado cuatro años.

Había madurado en su medida.

Sabia que ese momento que ahora se presentaba ante sus ojos llegaría, pensó que estaría lista, pero al parecer no era así, las nauseas iban en aumento. El dolor en el pecho también.

—Gracias por salvar a mi herma…—ella se sonrojo. Kagome nunca la había visto sonrojarse en vida ni tampoco muerta—¡Kagome!

Kagome observo a Inuyasha enderezarse de golpe y cambiar su rostro suave a uno duro y fiero. Cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella tuvo el impulso de gritar su nombre, pero en vez de eso, sonrió bajando la mirada.

El la había mirado con indiferencia. Como dolía.

—¡Llegaste!—exclamo Kikyou.

Suspiro y se espigo con una sonrisa, estaba segura que su rostro a pesar del pequeño gesto estaba también serio. Mortalmente, ya que Kikyou estaba nerviosa y mas sonrojada aun.

Algo que le gano una mirada fulminante del medio demonio.

—Si—entrecerró los ojos hacia Inuyasha. Debía actuar, ellos no se conocían. Contando mentalmente, empezó a recuperar la compostura— Han cambiado algunas cosas aquí ¿eh?—exclamo amigablemente.

Kikyou sonrió, visiblemente mas relajada. Inuyasha quedo estático.

—Sin sonar grosera…pero…¿Quién eres tu?

"_Relájate. El no sabe. Ella no sabe. Tu si, debes hacer que no lo conoces. Aunque te mueras por ello. ¡No debes hacerlo!"_ pensó.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, gruñendo enojado, Kikyou sintiendo el enojo del medio demonio le abrió los ojos a lo que el asintió a regañadientes.

—Inuyasha—fue la seca respuesta.

—Un placer, Inuyasha-kun—hizo una reverencia, sorprendiendo por momentos al medio demonio que frunció el ceño.

—¡Oni-san!

Abrió los brazos a Kaede que se lanzo a ellos, se sintió reconfortada.

Esto lo valía.

Ambas vivas lo valían.

—Es mejor que entremos a la cabaña, para hablar de lo que ha pasado mientras me fui—soltando a Kaede miro de soslayo a Kikyou que entendió la indirecta. Inuyasha, algo incomodo se removió y empezó a caminar para alejarse—Inuyasha-kun…también estas invitado.

El medio demonio detuvo de golpe, mirándola con el ceño fruncido, para después ablandar la mirada hacia Kikyou que asintió. Kagome aprovecho y se interno hacia la cabaña, soltando la pesada bolsa tejida.

Respiro unas cuantas veces antes de volverse.

—¿Trajiste algo, Oni-san?

Sonriendo, saco un caballo de madera y dos kimonos de seda. Kaede abrió los ojos y salto emocionada. Tomándolos se deslizó por la puerta siendo disparada mientras murmuraba sobre mostrarlos.

Inuyasha se sentó visiblemente incomodo, mientras que Kikyou se sentó a su lado.

—Así que…¿dónde se conocieron?

Inuyasha se removió sin mirarla.

—Inuyasha salvo la vida de Kaede…un demonio trato de matarla y si el no hubiera estado ahí…

El se acerco mas a Kikyou y apretó el hombro. Kikyou agradeció con una sonrisa.

Kagome entrecerró los ojos, pensando las similitudes y diferencias del pasado y futuro. Según las historias de Kaede, Kikyou e Inuyasha se conocieron por la perla, pero ahora que ella era la guardiana.

Kikyou era diferente, era mas…humana.

—Gracias, Inuyasha-kun, por salvar la vida de Kaede.

—¡Keh!

—Bueno, además, el me ha a ayudado en algunas cosas. Matando demonios, ya sabes que han incrementado el numero por la perla…

Las orejas del medio demonio se agitaron.

—Me imagino que estuviste aquí por el rumor de la perla, Inuyasha-kun—exclamo Kagome, sorprendiendo a Kikyou e Inuyasha que se miraron de reojo— Pero también me imagino que habrás olvidado la idea, ya que estas con Kikyou.

El medio demonio se irguió imponente y entrecerró los ojos agresivamente hacia la sacerdotisa, tratando de intimidarla, mas para su sorpresa, ella le encarno al ceja burlonamente. Nunca una sacerdotisa le había respondido así. Siempre ignoraban.

—¿Quién eres tu?—pregunto socarronamente.

—La maestra de Kikyou—Inuyasha abrió los ojos mirándola—Si, ya se que soy joven y todo esos cuentos. Mi nombre es Kagome, Inuyasha-kun.

Sus ojos dorados se abrieron mas sorprendidos.

—He escuchado rumores de ti, sacerdotisa custodia. No pensé que fueras una niña.

Kagome suspiro. Era gratificante saber que Inuyasha nunca cambiaria en ese aspecto, no llevaban ni una hora y ya estaban discutiendo.

—No soy una niña. Soy mayor que Kikyou si a esas vamos. Además, no me digas sacerdotisa custodia, soy Kagome.

—Sacerdotisa custodia—ladró el, con el ceño profusamente fruncido.

Kagome igualo su ceño.

—Kagome…—interrumpió Kikyou su lucha de miradas. Kagome clavo sus ojos en los de su alumna—Inuyasha decidió quedarse en la aldea…así que quería pedir tu permiso.

Kagome volteo sus ojos hacia el medio demonio que miraba a Kikyou.

—¿Realmente lo decidiste?

"_Respira" pensó._

—Si

"_Sigue respirando. No hagas nada"_

—Bueno…Kikyou confía en ti…—la sacerdotisa asintio—Pero tengo una regla.

—¿Cuál?—pregunto secamente el, sin quitar la mirada de Kikyou.

—No vendrás por la perla por ningún motivo. No se que te trajo hasta aquí, pero de ahora en adelante la protegerás. No quiero daños en mi aldea.

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos, esta vez, hacia ella. Pero asintió y se levanto. Kikyou le había advertido de antemano.

—Es enserio, Inuyasha. Respetaras mi aldea. Respetaras a mis hermanas.

El gruño.

—Bien, si cumples eso, entonces…no tengo mas que decirte que: Bienvenido.

—Soy un medio demonio—afirmo el, inexpresivo.

—Por mi si fueras un anima. No tengo ningún problema.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y los entrecerró desconfiadamente hacia la sacerdotisa, asintió bruscamente y salió disparado de la cabaña.

Kikyou le sonrió, como nunca le había visto.

—Gracias— y salió también.

Respirar.

Era todo lo que tenia que hacer. Prepararse para lo que venia, pero pensándolo bien, agradecía a los cielos por ver una vez mas a Inuyasha, aunque fuera con Kikyou.

Por ellos, por la nueva sonrisa de Kikyou y la nueva vida que ambos iban a tener. Ella se aseguraría.

Cosas no debían ser cambiadas, recordó Kagome, y por algún caso del destino estaba predestinado que ellos dos se conocieran.

Por mas que le doliera, esa trágica canción de amor, seria una feliz canción de amor.

Respirar. Era lo único que podía hacer.

* * *

><p><em>Amaterasu97<em>

Bueno…por alguna razón lo hice hoy y fue por conciencia. Para este capitulo me tuve que ver los especiales de Inuyasha y Kikyou para que cuadraran unas cosas. Poco a poco las cosas o empeoraran para Kagome o mejoraran. Lo que mi mente haya decidido XD….fue un placer. Suerte y Abrazos.


	4. Conviviendo

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Destino **

**Capitulo 4: Conviviendo.**

Desorientada, abrió los ojos. La esterilla de bambú que protegía su habitación dejaba entrar la luz. Sus ojos se sentían pesados y tenia ganas de acostarse a dormir hasta medio día.

Eso, claro, si fuera la chica de quince años en el pasado.

Ahora…era imposible.

Preparándose metódicamente, salió de la cabaña. Pocas personas pasaban por ahí, saludándole respetuosamente. El sol despunto a penas saliendo entre las montañas. Caminando hacia las aguas de la cascada, suspiró.

La anterior noche había sido un problema. Los pensamientos bailaban en su cabeza, ignorando su cansancio.

No era poco…Inuyasha estaba ahí. Eso no podía ignorarlo siquiera. Quería tantas cosas…que no podía cumplir.

Quedándose en la ropa debajo de su chihaya, entro al agua.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El medio demonio entrecerró los ojos, observando a la sacerdotisa custodia y maestra de Kikyou. Era a penas una niña, un poco mas vieja que su aprendiz. Bufando, recordó el día anterior.

Al parecer la mocosa era bastante temperamental.

La observo salir del agua, colocarse sus ropas y salir rápidamente con arco en mano. La siguió en silencio, esperando encontrarse con Kikyou.

Kikyou…

Su cara ardió, enojándolo mas si es posible.

—Kagome-chan—chillo la pequeña Kaede.

—Kaede…¿Cómo has dormido?

—Bien—sonrió ampliamente.

Las puertas de la gran casa se abrieron mostrando la sacerdotisa de cabellos lisos y negros que sonreía alegremente. Inuyasha sintió su corazón latir y sus manos sudar…

¿Qué demonios le pasaba con esa sacerdotisa?

—Kikyou-chan—saludo la sacerdotisa custodia.

Kagome sonrió, dejo que Kikyou y Kaede entraran antes de volverse al follaje de los arboles.

—¿Bajaras, Inuyasha-kun?

El medio demonio gruño desde los arboles, la sacerdotisa le estaba sonriendo con una ceja arqueada. Cayendo desde el árbol, le mostro los dientes enojado. Mocosa confianzuda…

Ella le ignoro, agitando su mano.

—¿Por qué no pasas y desayunas?

Entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado.

Kagome rolo los ojos.

—Kikyou me hablo ayer, tranquilo…

Inuyasha se quedo en silencio y sin palabra alguna, ignoro a la sacerdotisa y paso al lado de ella sin rozarle ni siquiera un cabello. Entro al templo, dejando a Kagome seria.

No era mentira…Kikyou le había pedido ayer ese favor, algo que a ella no le parecía algo malo. Antes, había pensado en ello. Le había dado también vueltas a la idea de Inuyasha solo en el pasado…ahora, ella, tenia la oportunidad de darle amor.

Y con ello una familia.

Confianza.

Y Estabilidad.

Entrando al templo, con la nueva determinación de que Inuyasha tuviera una familia.

Cuando entro a la pequeña sala, que ella había organizado cuando había empezado a ser la maestra de Kikyou, Inuyasha estaba sentado al lado de Kikyou que hablaba con Kaede. La postura del medio demonio era tensa, como la cuerda de una guitarra.

Dejando el arco con todo el ruido posible, atrayendo la atención del medio demonio, sonrió.

—Iré a hacer el desayuno.

Inuyasha gruño por lo bajo.

Kagome sonrió cuando le dio la espalda al medio demonio. Sabia que esto le encantaría a Inuyasha…

Una hora después, Kagome tenia listo el Ramen que había podido hacer en estufa de leña que tenia en su "cocina", que constaba con dos mesas de madera que había labrado ella. Y pequeños cajones.

Era inevitable para ella tratar de hacer Ramen, a pesar de que a veces le daba una punzada de tristeza cada vez que los probaba. Y eso que era diferente el Ramen instantáneo al de ella.

Había sido difícil para ella hacer la pasta milimétricamente pequeña, tanto, que tomo mas de seis meses en que pudiera hacerla perfectamente delgada y consistente. Los otros ingredientes habían sido pan comido.

Los tenia en el patio trasero.

Con tres tazones de barro humeantes y con olor a res, entro a la pequeña sala llena de cojines coloridos. Inuyasha movió las orejas y la nariz imperceptiblemente, atrayendo la sonrisa inmediatamente a su rostro.

De reojo el medio demonio la observo, aparentemente desinteresado.

—¡Ramen!—aplaudió Kaede. Era un plato extraño, pero para la pequeña, era realmente delicioso.

Kikyou sonrió, y agradeció cuando pusieron su correspondiente tazón.

Cuando llego a Inuyasha, Kagome sonrió orgullosamente.

—Y para nuestro nuevo invitado…¡El tazón mas grande de Ramen!...

Inuyasha enarco la ceja y observo el plato humeante. Su nariz no detectaba ningún olor extraño o peligroso que le digiera que el tal Ramen tuviera veneno, pero no negaba que olía delicioso.

—No lo quiero—gruño el, orgulloso. Mas, sin embargo, su estomago gruño sonoramente.

El medio demonio se sonrojo hasta la raíz de su cabello.

Kagome negó, divertida.

—Si quieres—e impulsivamente, ella metió con la cuchara de madera llena de pasta y res con vegetales en la boca de Inuyasha.

El medio demonio se atraganto, pero se sorprendió…el Ramen era…era…

¡Delicioso!

Arrebatándole el tazón, comió furiosamente. Kagome se sentó y comió, mirando de reojo al medio demonio que se atragantaba con la pasta, era un poco extraño ver esa imagen que le era común en su pasado.

—¿Iras a entrenar, Oni-san?

Parpadeando, se encontró con los ojos brillantes de Kaede.

—Si, un poco. Después tendré que ir a los campos de arroz, los aldeanos dicen que hay demonios andando por ahí.

Kikyou acabo su tazon, sonriendo.

—Gracias, Kagome-chan.

Kagome sonrió.

Kikyou se levanto y con arco en mano se escabullo por la puerta con el medio demonio que le había seguido sin soltar palabra alguna. Soltó un suspiro, atrayendo la atención de Kaede.

—¿El es bueno, Kagome-chan?

—Si, Kaede. Inuyasha es bueno.

Los días pasaron sin mayor dificultad, Kagome los sentía pasar a veces tan lento que quería acelerar algunas cosas, y a veces tan rápido que no podía saborearlos siquiera. Sus rutinas habían cambiado un poco, solo por la compañía del callado medio demonio que solo parecía sentirse a gusto cuando estaba solo con Kikyou.

Eso traía un leve escozor en su pecho.

Inuyasha, a pesar de parecerse al otro medio demonio del pasado era abismalmente diferente al que ella conocía. Bien le irritaba tenerla a ella cerca, extrañamente la ignoraba y a veces le dedicaba esas miradas extrañas que ella conocía.

La comparaba.

Otra cosa era cuando estaba Kikyou, el medio demonio ahí si era diferente. Su postura cambiaba, era mas relajado y su ojos brillaban, no tenia el peso de la traición del ser amado Ni con ella había sido así.

Kagome conocía eso. Ella lo había vivido en carne propia.

Estaba enamorándose. De Kikyou.

Dolía como los mil demonios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las voces de aldea la despertaron, su sueño era cada vez mas intermitente y siempre era con los mismos pensamientos sobre la sacerdotisa y el medio demonio, no quería ser masoquista, pero por mas que quisiera ignorar las voces, era cada vez mas difícil y sobre todo, doloroso.

—¡Sacerdotisa!

Se levanto de golpe, saliendo bruscamente de la habitación. En la sala, a penas con la luz del alba, el aldeano la miraba con la poca luz que había. Su rostro estaba contorsionado entre el terror y el miedo.

Caminando tan rápido que el aldeano trastabillo tratando de seguirla, salió hacia la pequeña sala, ignorando a Kikyou que la seguía con la misma cara seria que ahora ella estaba segura que poseía. A penas puso un pie en la tierra, la energía la golpeo.

—¿Qué es?—pregunto Kikyou, viendo a su maestra entrecerrar los ojos enojada.

—Un demonio—respondió secamente.

Sin darle una mirada siquiera a su hogar, salió disparada hacia el origen de la energía. Estaba enojada. No había querido ser tan brusca con Kikyou, pero le enojaba de sobremanera que no hubiera podido detectar el demonio, no cuando lo tenia prácticamente en sus narices.

Su cabeza la tenia loca.

Tenso el arco, soltando una flecha que atrajo la atención de la aldea entera, que muerta del miedo, enfrentaba el demonio con tridentes y fuego. Un suspiro aliviado se escucho cuando el monstruoso ogro retrocedió.

Kagome observo rápidamente la gente. Habían muchos heridos, muchos aldeanos llenos de raspones y golpes, pero no había muertos.

—¡Atrás de mi!—grito, amenazante.

Todos los aldeanos corrieron, atrayendo la atención del ogro que soltó una risa macabra.

—Vaya, Sacerdotisa—gorjeo el ogro—Protegiendo a unos inmundos humanos.

Kagome enarco la ceja.

—Los protejo de un inmundo ogro—se burlo.

El gigantesco ser se estremeció de furia, agitando un puño. Kagome sonrió cuando el peso del ogro fue electrocutado por la gran barrera que había creado. Otra flecha silbo al lado suyo, Kikyou había llegado. Inuyasha estaba su lado y la miraba inexpresivo.

De pronto, el ogro retrocedió.

—Eres fuerte, sacerdotisa custodia—retrocedió, hacia un abismo que ocultaban arbustos—Es verdad lo que dicen de ti. Ojala tu fuerza te alcance para salvarlo…

¿Salvarlo?

Kagome entrecerró los ojos, enojada. La energía del ogro se dispersaba por todo el ambiente, pero hasta ahora podía sentir la de alguien mas. Asustada, se echo a correr.

—¡Kikyo, cúbreme!—grito, la sacerdotisa de cabellos lacios abrió los ojos, con mas flechas hizo que el ogro gruñera disgustado y retrocediera. Kagome se deslizo entre el espacio de las dos masas que correspondían a los pies y con la misma velocidad se arrastro hasta caer en el abismo.

Inuyasha gruño.

—¿Acaso esta loca?

Kikyou negó.

—Créeme, a veces lo creo.

Una gran explosión alerto a los asustados aldeanos, humo violeta escapaba desde los pies del gran ogro, quemándole con un liquido viscoso. El ogro gimió y se retorció, cayendo con su gran peso. Se consumió hasta dejar polvo.

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos, la sacerdotisa había sido precavida al dejar "algo" que matara el ogro. Al parecer un rosario conjurado. No era tonta. Se había sorprendido por la cantidad de energía que expedía el pequeño cuerpo, a penas había parpadeado formando un campo de tremendo tamaño.

Tenia que estar en guardia con la sacerdotisa.

Kikyou a su lado corrió hacia la orilla, y el la siguió. Por alguna razón no había querido dejarla sola en una pelea, su instinto protector le había exigido seguirla. No sabia que le pasaba con ella. Pero no quería pensar mucho en ello.

Echándole una ojeada al abismo, quedo aun mas sorprendido. La sacerdotisa había quedado en el aire, a penas sostenida con un rosario rojo que había amarrado en su muñeca. Sus cabellos se habían salido de la trenza que tenia junto con el anterior aspecto serio. Ahora parecía una jovencita, sonriente y sudada.

Un niño gimió, atrayendo su atención. Estaba fuertemente agarrado de la espalda de esta.

—Kagome-chan…que bueno que estés bien—suspiro Kikyou a su lado, junto con los demás aldeanos que se habían acercado. Inuyasha se dio cuenta que a penas lo ignoraban.

—Perdón—sonrió ella, sin mostrar arrepentimiento.

Inuyasha rolo los ojos, observando a Kikyou inclinarse para buscar la mano de la sacerdotisa. Con una suavidad que no había sabido que tenia la corrió, tomando fuertemente la muñeca de la sacerdotisa custodia. A penas sentía el pulso latir, estaba tranquilo.

—Gracias—murmuro ella, cuando estuvo en tierra.

Una aldeana se derrumbo bruscamente, con el rostro lleno de lagrimas. Aferraba al pequeño niño que suspiraba exhausto y al parecer ileso.

—Gracias, Kagome-sama—sollozo.

La sacerdotisa custodia sonrió, y abrazo fuertemente a la mujer. Inuyasha observo algo perplejo. Nunca había visto una sacerdotisa así. Tan abierta y emocionalmente sensible.

Kikyou suspiro a su lado con esa pequeña sonrisa suya.

Al parecer no era algo extraño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Gracias por ayudarme hoy.

Inuyasha volteo las orejas bruscamente. No había oído a la pequeña sacerdotisa custodia acercarse.

Se encogió de hombros.

Escucho una pequeña risa, casi como la de una niña, y la hierba a su lado crujir. De reojo la observo, estaba cerca y al parecer, sin armas.

—Podría matarte—comento el.

—Podrías—replico ella—Pero hoy pudiste soltar mi mano y no lo hiciste. Así que me tomo el atrevimiento de pensar de que no quieres matarme.

Inuyasha gruño.

—¿Qué quieres, sacerdotisa custodia?—soltó el—Me sigues a la mitad del bosque para reírte de mi.

Kagome se detuvo, observándolo curiosamente.

—Pensé que estarías para comer…digo, pensé que Kikyou te invitaría.

—No quiero ir.

—Claro que quieres ir.

Inuyasha rolo los ojos.

—¿Desde cuando una sacerdotisa sabe lo que quiero?

Ella le enarco la ceja.

—No se lo que quieres. Pero tu estomago sonó hace un rato.

Inuyasha retrocedió violentamente. La luz tenue de la luna perfilaba el rostro de la sacerdotisa, el bosque estaba callado y frio.

—¿Desde hace cuanto me espías?

—Hace unos minutos—soltó ella, recogiendo pocos cabellos que habían quedado de su trenza. Inuyasha clavo la mirada de los dos cascabeles que sostenían su cabello.

Gruñendo, le clavo sus ojos, esperando a que la sacerdotisa entendiera el mensaje. Su amenaza. Pero ella le ignoro, levantándose.

—¿Iras a comer?

Silencio.

—¿Iras a desayunar?

Silencio.

—Hare Ramen—canturreo Kagome. Observo al medio demonio mover una de sus orejas y clavarle los ojos, algo amenazante.

Ella lo ignoro.

—Te hare el mas grande tazón—canturreo una vez mas.

Inuyasha murmuro por lo bajo.

—Bien, iré a desayunar. Pero, solo es por Kikyou, sacerdotisa custodia.

—Mi nombre es Kagome.

—Sacerdotisa custodia—gruño el, incomodo.

—Kagome.

—Sacerdotisa custodia.

—Kagome, Inuyasha-kun. O si no mañana no hay Ramen—se burlo.

El medio demonio le gruño una vez mas y Kagome se alejo, sonriente y algo nostálgica.

Ella pensó en las cosas que nunca cambian. Como sus peleas.

Y el pensó en sacerdotisas custodias extrañas, que sonreían y se mostraban confianzudas con el. Y que cocinaba un buen…¿Ramen?

_Amaterasu97_

Este es un capitulo que muestra la vida diaria con Inuyasha en sus vidas. Creería que eso quise reflejar, me alegra sus comentarios y cada vez que los leo me hacen feliz. Son geniales. Gracias a todos.

Y espero un buen review.


End file.
